god_factory_wingmenfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Get Started?
Step 1: Play the Tutorial !!! Don't underestimate this GoD Factory: Wingmen is a complex game with a fast, but deep and really fun learning curve which takes some getting used to. Grasping all of the intended mecanisms from doing the tutorial will greatly improve your experience! Things you will learn from the tutorial which are considered essential to GoD Factory's gameplay: - The objective of the game (destroy the enemy Carrier Ship); - Basic controls; - Boosting at high speed; - Maneuvers (advanced controls); - Weapon Locking Systems; - The use of your abilities; - Docking to replenish your Gunship; - Gunship sharing with other players; - Drone replacement when your gunship is wrecked. In addition to learning all this information, completing tutorial steps awards you Credits (the game's currency) which will allow you to buy additional Gunship Parts to improve your ships before undertaking the challenge to fight other human players. If you still think you don't need to know about all that before playing, jump directly into a match and see what happens... You have been warned though ;) So, you want to use your Flight Sim Joystick? If you play with any Joystick, you will want to map it using the Assisted Control Mapping (which you can find back in the option menu at any point later). Step 2: Visit the Shop The second place you should head to is the Shop! Both of your gunships will start without any Add-On ability, so you can just head to the right section in the shop and buy the 2 available Add-Ons (Rank 1s). **Optional** If you play the Chorion and/or the Arblos, these two species' starting gunships can equip 2 Wing Weapons. So, while being in the shop, head to the Wing Weapons section and buy the available Rank 1 Wing Weapons to start unlocking the next parts as soon as possible! (see the side thumbnails for guidance) Step 3: Equip what you just bought Now you have to head to the Hangar and equip your 2 new Add-Ons abilities! Once in the Hangar, simply select each of your two gunships and equip them each with one of the 2 Add-On abilities as the thumbnail indicates. BEWARE though, different gunships cannot be played together if they use the same part twice, so for now, simply equip each of the 2 different add-ons to your gunships. **Optional** If you bought the additional Wing Weapons as proposed in the previous section, simply click on the last equipment slot (lowest one) and equip them as well. Step 4: Play 3 matches against Bots! To sharpen your skills, learn your abilities and prepare yourself accordingly before facing other human opponents, we strongly suggest playing 3 games against Bots! While doing this, you will also unlock Pilot Rank 2, which will give you access to even more Gunship Parts in the shop and make your ships more powerful. To create a match with only bots as other players: 1- Go to the Match List; 2- Click on "Create Match"; 3- Activate the "Private Match" option so you don't struggle with players trying to join your game; 4- Fill out all the empty slots with bots by clicking on the "+Bot" button on each empty slot; (you can fill out less empty slots to have a less intense match to start with; 3v3 is better for your very first match) 5- Press the "Start Match" button! If the match won't start because you have conflicts between your ship, don't worry: you don't need to leave the game to go to the hangar! Simply proceed by the tabs at the top-right corner of your screen and you can come back to your lobby without losing any of these settings. During these first few matches you should: - Try to get used to dogfighting; - Dock more often than not; - Stick with your allies; - Learn to play carefully; - Use your abilities every time you can to get used to them. - Use terrain to hide and flee from enemies; - Try to develop ways to approach the enemy carrier; Step 5: Customize your Gunships After completing 3 matches agains Bots, you now have unlocked multiple new Gunship Parts. Don't hesitate to buy new Gunship Parts, because unlocking Achievements award a total of around 100,000 Credits, which will eventually allow you to buy a lot of them! So check your Achievements' progress often and you will be able to buy the parts you want with relative ease. Keep in mind the branching in the shop to unlock the parts you really want to play later on. Alternate between the Hangar and the Shop to compare your options, read all the Stats' mouseovers to understand what they do and have fun with the game's customization! For more details about the Progression System, click here Step 6: You are now Ready! It is now time to play against other players! You will find the training you completed very useful. Depending if you want to play as quickly as possible or if you are looking for a fair experience, these 2 options are opened to you: 'If you want to start playing as quickly as possible' From the Main Menu, click on the "Quick Match" button. This will instantly make you join a match! (or create one for you if there are not already one with enough room). 'If you want to be matched with players of your level' From the Main Menu, click on the "Match List" button, then "Create Match". You will be the host of that match, which allows you to customize the match settings. We suggest limiting the Pilot Rank to 1-3. One of the best things about GoD Factory: Wingmen is the fact that games only last 15 minutes in average, so don't hesitate to try your strategies and don't discourage yourself if you get beaten. 15 minutes later, you are good to go for a new round !!! (and you still earn a considerable amount of Mastery Points and Credits even when you lose). If you get destroyed too much, consider playing more defensively and adjust to your team's positioning instead of taking the lead. Important game information you should learn: * Carrier Ship Parts * Damage Types & Combos * Negative Effects